Gohan babysits (a nightmare come true)
by Shadow Slytherin
Summary: Gohan must babysit todlers, Goten and trunks. But, wuts wrong with Gohan? read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Gohan Babysits ****

Gohan Babysits

Vegita walked in the door all sweaty and smelly from training.

"Get in the shower, its almost time to leave", said Bulma while putting an earing in her second whole.

Vegita went to hug her, but she jumped away "get your sweaty hands off my beautiful body. First get in the shower", she said while holding his rough hands.

Vegita laughing, "alright, I'll be ready in a bit" Bulma gave him a butterfly kiss on his forehead.

Vegie head walked by Trunks, who was watching his fave tv show…

"Fighting evil by moonlight……" "SAILOR MOON!!!" Trunks sang the theme song with a big grin on his face.

Vegita chuckled and ran to the shower.

***** the son house *****

"ring ring" "get the phone Gohan" shouted ChiChi in an angry tone. 

"ok mom", "hello?"

"Gohan its Bulma, Are your parents ready yet?"

"Moms ready, but dad is having trouble with the suit she gave him", said Gohan laughing, while watching Goku put pance over his head. 

"Well, Vegita just got out of the shower, so be here in about half an hour, ok?" Bulma informed.

"ok, bye" Gohan hung up the phone.

"Mom!! Are you n' dad ready yet?" called Gohan.

"almost dear, why don't you call Krillin and tell him to be outside the Kame house in 20 minutes" called ChiChi from her room.

"ok". Gohan called him still trying to control his laughter. The sight of his father trying to wear formal clothes was side-splitingly funny! 

Gohan got off the phone, "ok mom, they're ready" he called to his mom. 

"Alright we're finally ready aswell, now lets get into the car" she grabbed her keys and thanked Dende that Goku went back to driving school.

They piled up in their station wagon, and off they went to the Kame house.

***** Kame house *****

Goten jumped out of the car and on Krillin's back, "HI UNCLE KRILLIN!" he shouted excitedly.

"hey bro, How you doin my main man?" said Krillin while throwing him in the air.

Goten landed right infront of him.

Krillin slid a $10 bill in his pocket, "Get yourself something good", he whispered, "and don't let your parents know I gave it to you, or else ChiChi will kill me for spoiling you". 

Android 18 hugged Goten and greeted the son family.

Then everyone piled in to the car and drove toward the Briefs.

***** in the car*****

"Thank you very much for celebrating our marriage at such an expensive restaurant Gokuu" called Krillin from the back seat.

"No problem krillin, ChiChi and I are happy for you two." Gokuu looked back at the love birds. 

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE RODE GOKUU!!!!" shouted ChiChi in a panic.

"AAAAA" the whole party screamed as they swerved from the speeding truck.

"sorry bout that guys" Gokuu chuckled with his hand on his head as he usually does when things go wrong. 

They got back on the road with no harm done and went off to the Briefs.

***** back at the Briefs's *****

ding dong. "Can you get the bell Trunks, its Gohan", called Bulma from the bathroom. (where Vegita was also) wink wink nudge nudge 

The 4 year old jumped off his race car bed and ran to the door. 

"Hi Gohan!!" Trunks was excited as hell, cuz Gohan was the best babysitter ever! 

"Goten!" Goten and Trunks bashed their heads together in welcoming.

"Come on in" Trunks motioned to the living room, "Mommy and Daddy are in the bathroom, they'll be right out."

***** in the bathroom *****

"Vegita their here" Bulma said out of breath.

Vegita was still in a towel.

"and?.." Vegita said with his lips on hers. He gave her another round of kisses.

Bulma giggled, "We have to go celebrate Krillin and 18's wedding".

"No we don't" Vegita whined as he put his arms around his beautiful wife.

Bulma laughed and lightly pushed him away,"maybe we can relive our wedding night when we get home".

Vegita pouted with a devilish look in his eyes, "ok".

Bulma kissed him on the cheek and left for the living room.

***** the living room *****

"sorry for keeping you" Bulma apoligized. "Vegita will be out in a minute".

Vegita ran out of the bathroom. "Im ready".

(Vegita, unlike Gokuu, knew how to dress himself formally and did it fast)

Everyone got up and headed out to the car.

"Now Gohan the number for the restaurant is by the phone. Don't keep them up too late, don't give them too much to eat, and especially NO SPARRING!!!" Bulma instructed him.

"ok Bulma, have a good time." Gohan smiled.

"I thought you said Gohan was a cool babysitter" Trunks whispered to Goten.

"My brother's the best, you just have to wait till all the parents leave" Goten reassured Trunks.

Vegita passed Gohan "Hey, ill pay you extra if you train The kids" he slid a 20 in his hand.

Gohan smirked, "they'll be in bed by 9:00" he said while looking at Bulma. 

"Smooth move kid" Vegita whispered with a sweat drop hangin off his head. "She almost heard us"

"Here is the key to my capsule, don't wear them out too much" Vegita handed the silver key to Gohan.

"Alright, by kids, We'll see you tomorrow." Called Bulma.

"Gohan we should be back by 1:00 or 2:00 am ok?" ChiChi whispered.

"ok"

with that the grown ups left the house. Gohan turned to the kids and said, "IM gonna kill both of you!"

"um, is that usually wut he says?" asked trunks to goten.

"no, theres something wrong with gohan" goten answered.

Gohan leaped at them, they jumped on his back.

"Look hes got wires in his neck" shouted trunks.

"I knew when I heard that ki blast come from Gohan's room, it wasn't him" Goten reminiced.

"Wut happened?" trunks shouted dodging a series of punches.

"After Gohan called everyone, he went to his room to get ready, I heard him yell and saw the ki blast like I said before." Goten jumped from a kick and countered with a power punch, knocking him out.

"I ran to him and saw him just sitting on the bed……..

***** FLASH BACK *****

"Gohan are you ok?" Goten asked

"Ya kid, _im_ fine." Gohan replied.

"Are you sure? I thought I hear..

"I said im fine!!! " Gohan shouted interupting him.

With that, Gohan stormed out and they left for the car.

***** END OF FLASH BACK *****

"HA!!" The so-called gohan jumped at the two kids.

"I'll kill you!!!"

OH NO! wut will happen to our two toddler tyrants?! Can Hercule save the day? No hercule cant, but the kids can, stay tuned for chapter 2 of "Gohan's babysitting" 

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!! Thank you. 


	2. To the son house...

Ch 2- Gohan ****

Ch 2- Gohan?

Goten and Trunks dodged "Gohan" and ran. They flew through the door, not damaging it, cuz u know how Bulma would get!

Trunks and Goten took flight, racing for the Son house to see if anything was wrong with Gohan's room.

"Goten, he's following us" said Trunks while glancing behind.

"I know.We have to get to my house, somethings wrong!" Goten had a twinkle in his eye, for he too loved fighting and adventure like his father.

"AAAA", a few Ki blasts flew past the daring duo (not the gundam pilot)

They flew at top speed, they reached the house in seconds.

"GOHAN!!!!!" Goten yelled at the top of his lungs.."GOHAN!!!"

With that a loud thump came from Gohan's closet.

Trunks and Goten jumped to the closet door just as "imposter Gohan" pounced at them one more time.

Goten flung the door open and out flopped an exausted frog!

"WAAAT??!!" Trunks grabbed the frog, so this is where you went!!

"Huh?" Goten looked real confused,"Wheres Gohan?"

Oh Goten, meet Ginu, my pet frog!

"wuts he doin here?" Goten questioned, still confused. (he also inherited his father's pee-brain)

"Beats me" Trunks continued.

"Oh, so I see you found him" imposter Gohan interupted.

"Wuts goin on here?" Goten was still very very confused.

"Well, its like this….." imposter Gohan began,

it all started when…… 

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~ 

"There you are!" Bulma grabbed Ginu.

"Here, I made this for you" Bulma pulled out a silver colar from her pocket.

"Now we don't have to worry about you doin any body snatchin" Bulma slipped the ring over his neck.

~*~ END OF FLASHBACK ~*~

"From that day on my main goal was to get that ring off my neck and snatch back Goku's body" imposter Gohan proclaimed.

"Unfortunatly, everyone got older, so as soon as I broke free I got Gohan! HAHAHA!!" Imposter Gohan was practically blushing at his egotistical pride. 

"So….. wut happened?" a baffled Goten interupted the evil laughter.

"Ugh, it means that my frog is in your bro's body, man!" Trunks explained impatiantly. (he inherited his mothers genius)

"Oh….. So wheres Gohan?" Goten had a hard time figuring this out.

"HELLO!! Gohan's in the frog's body!" Trunks was real annoyed by Gotens stupidity.

"OOOOOOO!! NOW I GET IT!!" Goten exclaimed gleefully. 

Trunks face-faulted at Goten's average 4 year old brain, in which he surpassed immensely.

"AHEM" an annoyed imposter interfered.

"I believe I was about to kill you"…….

DUDE!! Wuts gonna happen to our 3 fave Z-fighters?? Read the next chapter, which will be posted soon, to find out. 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! 


	3. A Short Explanation

Ok guys, this ones mad short, but It explains a hell of a lot ****

Ok guys, this ones mad short, but It explains a hell of a lot. Enjoy:

BUT WHY WERE THERE WIRES IN IMPOSTER-GOHANS NECK?

AAAAAAAAA!! Imposter Gohan was about to jump after Trunks and Goten when they heard the door open.

"Come on in Videl, I managed to get the house to myself" came a familiar voice.

The three in his room were amazed to watch another Gohan walk in with a beautiful girl.

"WAAATT??!!" The fighters said in unison. 

"huh? OH MY GOSH!!" The newest Gohan screamed. 

"I thought you got the house to yourself?" a very disappointed Videl questioned.

"I guess the program got screwed." Gohan glanced back at the girl.

"PROGRAM??!" you heard Ginyu-Gohan the loudest.

"ya, I made a me-robot so I didn't have to babysit, n' I could go out with Videl." The real Gohan exclaimed.

"I knew this frog was a little to calm to be Gohan" said Trunks while inspecting the now robot-like frog.

"IM IN A ROBOT??!!!" captain Ginyu yelled.

"HAHAHAHA!! CAPTAIN GINYU? ARE YOU IN THERE?" a rather amused Gohan blurted.

"How could you laugh? He almost killied me n' Trunks!" Goten was angry.

"oh, sorry guys. Here I'll just shut him down." Gohan pulled out a silver box with a red button. 

Just before he pushed it, Ginyu tried to switch into Trunks, for he saw how smart and strong he was, but trunks held up the frog.

Ginyu was back in the same prediciment he was in earlier.

"Now what?!" 

OMG, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THIS WAS REAL SHORT, SORRY. ILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER, I PROMISE. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU.


	4. The finale

OK PPLS, IM HOPING I CAN LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS ****

OK, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU IN THE BEGINNING, THIS IS NOT VERY VALID ACCORDING TO SOME PEOPLE'S BEHAVIOR. ESPECIALLY THE BRIEFS FAMILY. VEGITA IS VERY NICE AND OPENLY IN LOVE WITH BULM IN MY STORIES. (JUST IN CASE YOU ARE CONFUSED) SO ENJOY.

OK PPLS, IM HOPING I CAN LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS. HERE IT GOES………

WUT TO DO WITH CAPTAIN GINYU??

"Ribbit", a frustrated frog squeaked.

Trunks was holding him by the neck so Ginyu couldn't try any tricks.

"Wut time is it?" a worried Gohan asked.

"12:00" Videl replied.

"ok we should get back to your house trunks" Gohan looked at him.

"and make sure you don't point that guy the wrong way" He continued, moving trunks's hand.

"but im holding a pressure point" the kid replied.

"Lets just be safe, ok?" Gohan gulped.

They soon took off for the Briefs house, Gohan took Videl with them. 

The Gohan robot was put in Gohan's closet.

**********THE BRIEFS HOUSE**********

"Gohan, hurry n' get that container over there" instructed trunks.

"right" he confirmed.

The little boy made a new and improved retrainer for the frog, single-handedly and in less then 20 minutes. 

With little struggle from the exhausted Ginyu, Trunks slipped the shinny ring of platinum around hi neck.

"Oh my God look at this place!" came an unwanted voice from the front door.

"uh, hi mom" Goten stuttered.

"DON'T YOU HI ME MISTER, NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!" typically ChiChi was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Well……." Bulma walked in as Goten was trying to wxplain.

"GOOOOOOHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" Bulma wasn't to happy about the mess.

"uh oh" Trunks whispered to Gohan with an all to familiar smirk.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPARR WITH MY BABY!!!" Bulma was practically purple.

"ummmm….. DAD?! Can you help me out here?!" he pleaded across the room to where Goku n' Vegita were standing.

Wisely, the men were not about to get in the way of their wives.

They had to much experience and bruises to ruin it for themselves now.

"Im sorry son, but you're on your own now" Goku was on the verge of hysterical laughter.

ChiChi was about to continue the interrogation when she noticed a very confused and slightly scared Videl behind Gohan.

"hello dear, who are you?" ChiChi became very sympathetic when it came to friends of the Son family. She of all people knew how frustrating it was to know one the Son men.

"hi, i…..im Videl" she managed to squeek.

"Oh hello dear, im ChiChi, Gohan's mother." She smiled.

Gohan was about to say something but ChiChi gave him one of those 'open your mouth and I'll kill you' type looks.

"Videl, would you like to have a seat, I'm sure you want an explanation as much as any of us.

Just then Videl felt comfortable around ChiChi. Meanwhile Bulma was talking to Tunks about his new "Ginyu stopper invention"

"alright then, lets have a seat and you three can explain just what happened." ChiChi took Videl's hand and nodded to Goku fo a seat on the overturned couch. (ofcourse Goku turned it back over forst)

Bulma and Vegita joined them.

"Well it all started like this….." Goten started.

********AFTER THE EXPLANATION*****************

"YOU MADE A ROBOT?!!!!" ChiChi scolded Gohan.

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN AROUND?!!!"she added.

"I just built it yesterday" he replied.

Gokuu ofcourse, was completely lost and still trying to understand the concept of 2 Gohans.

Vegita was extremely proud of how his son handled himself, and gve him a fatherly punch on the arm.

Bulma squeezed her baby tight.

After her pounding on Gohan, ChiChi held him and Goten close, saying "thank Dendai I didn't lose you" over and over.

After all the mush, a pair of evil motherly eyes locked on the frog.

"Goku, you do like frog legs don't you?" ChiChi smirked

"Well ya, especially when their drowned in butter" he drooled.

"Hey can I have one?" A hysterical Vegita called.

"Ofcourse dear, we can all share" Bulma reached to Ginyu.

"aaaakkk" he ribbitted as the protecting mothers wrapped their hands around his scrawny little neck. 

They hopped to the kitchen calling back,"Gohan can take Videl home, Goku and Vegita can put the kids to sleep.

***********THE NEXT DAY AT THE BRIEFS HOUSE*********

"ok, that's the last floor board" a sweaty babysitter called to the family.

"Good just in time for dinner" ChiChi called back.

"Wow, nice job Gohan" Bulma was pleased with the way he fixed up her house.

"thanx, can I use your shower?" he pleaded.

"Go ahead" she smiled.

Vegita and Gokuu came back from the Gym, they had just finished sparring.

"oh you smell" Bulma said as Vegie head gave her a big sweaty bear hug.

"eww, and now you got me all sweaty" she exclaimed.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" he smirked.

"too bad Gohan is using it" she teased.

"I recall an upstairs bathroom" he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed as Vegita picked his wife up and carried her to their destination.

"Thank Dendai the kids are in the back yard" Gokuu giggled.

"Gokuu dinner's almost ready" ChiChi called from the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?!" he called back.

"If you don't mind, honey" she replied, accepting his offer.

"what are we having?" he asked, sniffing around.

"Don't you remember our fresh kill last night?" she grinned.

"you actually went through with it?!"Gokuu exclaimed. 

"Its called a mothers raging love, dear" she replied.

"Well what about a wife's raging love?" he whispered in her ear.

"maybe you'll find out after dinner" she giggled.

Just as goku wrapped his arms around her waist, she continued "and after your bath".

They both laughed, and set up the table.

"DINNERS READY!" they called in unison through the house.

A rumbling started as everyone ran from every which way to get to the dinner table. Even Bulma and Vegita came.

As everyone was seated and beginning their meal, small talk began.

"so Gohan how is Videl?" ChiChi asked calmly.

"Oh, she said she actually had fun last night and that she cant wait to hang out with us again. I think she likes you mom." Gohan commented.

"Well, I like her, she's a very good girl." ChiChi replied.

"But she's not allowed in the house alone with you" ChiChi interrupted Gohan as if she read his mind. 

Gohan almost face-faulted into his food when he realized just what they were eating.

"Mom, are we eating captain Ginyu?" he quickly asked.

"Do you have a problem with your food gohan?" she warned.

"No mam." He knew when to shut up.

"Good." She ended the conversation.

SO THAT'S THE END OF CAPTAIN GINYU! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE R/R. IM SO SORRY IT TOOK THAT LONG TO FINISH BUT SCHOOL WORK JUST WOULDN'T LET ME HAVE TIME TO DO THINGS. THANX FOR YOUR PACIENCE. 


End file.
